


Socks

by jadey36



Series: Housework [2]
Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Hood thinks there's a sock thief on the loose, but Guy of Gisborne knows differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

"Damn," Robin exclaims. 

"What's the matter?" Guy asks, peeling off his leathers and admiring his naked body in the large mirror Robin has placed in the corner of the bedroom. 

"I can't find one pair of matching socks," Robin complains. "It's like there's a sock thief on the loose or something."

"Why would anyone want to steal your socks?" Guy asks, grinning as though he knows something Robin doesn’t.

"I don't know," Robin despairs, sidling up to Guy and smiling when he sees his own naked form in the mirror. 

"We make a nice pair, don't we?" Guy smiles at their reflection. 

"Which is more than any of my socks do," Robin grumbles, stomping back to the bed and flinging himself on top of the covers. 

"Come on," Guy says. "I'll give you a nice massage, help you forget about your missing socks." 

Robin grins and spreads his legs. But just as Guy is about to start, Robin jerks upright. 

"Damn!" 

"Now what is it?" Guy asks.

"I promised Marian I'd meet her this evening. She said she has some news from the castle about tax monies." 

"Can't it wait?" Guy moans, glancing down at his burgeoning erection.

"Sorry, no," Robin says, hurriedly pulling on his clothes, including two odd socks. "Don't wait up," he calls to Guy as he dashes out of the house.

"Don't worry," Guy shoots back, "I won't." 

"Marian, tax monies be damned," Guy mumbles, rifling through Robin's sock drawer. Now, he thinks, which colour shall I go for tonight? Guy smiles, holding up a long, green sock, along with its partner. One of these will do nicely. 

Guy lies back on the bed and begins massaging his cock. He closes his eyes and thinks of Robin and him looking at themselves in the mirror. Two fine specimens of men. Two very randy men who like nothing better than to play with each other in the filthiest possible way.

"Oh well," Guy sighs, "while the cat's away, this mouse is going to play." With that, Guy rolls Robin's green sock over his erection and begins to stroke. Locksley Manor has too many servants who insist on cleaning the place up, including one very inquisitive Thornton. And besides, Guy does so hate making a mess.

**~ fin ~**


End file.
